Ego
by nana-chan love naruto
Summary: Ciel merasa jenuh akan semuanya ini. Ia merasa muak karena ia telah menjadi serupa dengan butlernya itu. Walaupun Ciel telah menjadi setan, itu tak membuat perasaanya sebagai manusia ikut hilang.


Disclaimer: Toboso Yana

Ego

.

.

Summary

Ciel merasa jenuh akan semuanya ini. Ia merasa muak karena ia telah menjadi serupa dengan _butlernya _itu. Walaupun Ciel telah menjadi setan, itu tak membuat perasaanya sebagai manusia ikut hilang.

.

.

"_Bocchan_ waktunya bangun," Kata Sebastian dan membuka tirai jendela kamar tuan mudanya itu. Tanpa senyum, tak seperti saat Ciel masih menjadi manusia.

"Cih, seharusnya kau tahu bukan kalau setan tak dapat tidur," Kata Ciel tajam. Ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Gomenasai _Bocchan_, ini assam tea dan-," Kata-kata Sebastian lagi-lagi tanpa senyum hanya wajah datar dan langsung dipotong oleh Ciel.

"Kau juga tahu bukan kalau setan tak mengkonsumsi makanan ataupun minuman manusia," Potong Ciel. Sepertinya majikan Sebastian sedang badmood hari ini.

Sekarang sudah satu tahun lebih setelah insiden itu. Ya, insiden yang telah membuat Ciel Phantomhive menjadi serupa dengan _butler_nya, setan. Walaupun sudah satu tahun namun, perasaan Ciel sebagai manusia tidak menghilang. Ia masih bisa merasakan lelah, lapar, dan jenuh. Walaupun untuk lelah dan lapar setan tak akan merasakannya. Ciel belum terbiasa menjadi setan tak seperti Sebastian yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun menjadi setan. Ia jenuh akan semua hal. Jenuh karena rasa laparnya ini tak pernah bisa ia kenyangkan. Ia merasa hampa. Ia merasa lelah namun tak dapat beristirahat. Ditambah lagi sejak ia menjadi setan _butler_nya itu tak pernah lagi tersenyum walaupun hanya senyum palsu. Ia tak tahu mengapa tapi ia sangat merindukan _butler_nya itu tersenyum. Ciel ingin Sebastian tersenyum padanya, bukan menunjukan wajahnya yang kelewat datar.

'Apa Sebastian pernah merasa jenuh seperti ini?' Tanya Ciel dalam hati.

"Sebastian," Panggil Ciel saat Sebastian hendak keluar kamarnya.

"Ya?" Sebastian berhenti sejenak dan kembali kedekat tuannya.

"Kenapa kau masih mau menjadi _butler_ku?" Dengan wajah datar namun sorot matanya terlihat mengharapkan sesuatu. Apa yang kau harapkan Ciel?

"Saya masih terikat kontrak dengan anda _Bocchan_," jawab Sebastian sambil menaruh salah satu tangannya di depan dadanya.

Ciel mulai berpikir. Entah benar-benar berpikir atau hanya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kontrak kuputuskan. Aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau bebas sekarang Sebastian," Kata Ciel.

Sebastian hanya diam. Ia tidak pernah menduga tuan mudanya akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau tunggu apalagi? Kau bebas dan jangan berada didekatku lagi, ini perintah!"

"Yes, my Lord," Kata Sebastian membungkuk pada Ciel dan bangkit untuk keluar dari kamar Ciel. Ia berhenti sebentar, mungkin Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Mungkin.

"_B__occhan _ hanya sekedar agar kau tahu saja aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama-" Lagi-lagi perkataan Sebastian dipotong oleh Ciel.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu, bodoh," Bentak Ciel tanpa melihat Sebastian sama sekali.

"Kontrak," Jawab Sebastian cepat. Hei Ciel lihat mata merah Sebastian, mata merahnya menunjukan bahwa ia terluka atas perkataanmu. Namun, gengsi Ciel terlalu tinggi, egonya terlalu tinggi sehingga ia tak mau menatap Sebastian lagi. Apalagi melihat matanya.

Sebastian kembali berjalan.

"Ah ya, dan ini untuk anda," Kata Sebastian dan meninggalkan sebuah surat di ujung kasur Ciel.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," Kata Sebastian dan pergi meninggalkan Ciel. Benar-benar meninggalkan Ciel di manision yang sangat luas ini.

Suasana langsung hening tak ada suara sama sekali. Ciel berharap sebentar bahwa di saat Sebastian berhenti ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata manis ataupun tersenyum. Tapi, pada kenyataanya tidak. Kenyataannya yang Sebastian katakan tak ada manis-manisnya, malah menyakitkan. Tak ada senyum sedikitpun yang tersungging di wajah _Butler_ setianya itu.

'Dia memang setan sejati,' Batin Ciel.

Sekarang Ciel bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Biasanya ia akan menanyakan apa jadwalnya hari ini pada Sebastian, ah kebiasaannya saat ia masih manusia. Karena pada saat ia menjadi iblis dia tak punya lagi kegiatan yang harus dilakukan. Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

'Tanpa Sebastian aku juga bisa,'

Mata Ciel tertuju pada sepucuk surat yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu di beri oleh Sebastian. Membaca surat tak begitu buruk bukan? Ciel teringat lagi akan masa lalunya saat ia menjadi manusia. Pada saat itu Sebastian akan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk surat dan menjelaskan poin-poin pentingnya saja. Satu lagi kebiasaannya sebagai manusia yang ia ingat.

'Cih, aku tak akan terjebak dalam masa laluku'

Ciel mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

' Saya sudah menduganya. Cepat atau lambat _Bocchan_ pasti akan memutuskan kontrak tersebut pada saat anda menjadi setan seperti saya. Saya teringat anda menyuruh saya agar tak berbohong. Jadi anggaplah ini pelayanan saya yang terakhir sebagai _butler _ anda. Saya akan jujur tentang pendapat saya akan _bocchan_. _Bocchan_ hanyalah anak kecil yang sangat ambisius dan egois. _Bocchan_ mempunyai gengsi yang sangat tinggi dan anda juga keras kepala. Walaupun anda bertingkah seperti orang dewasa anda tetap anak-anak yang menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan.'

"Ja-jadi selama ini Sebastian benar-benar benci padaku," Gumam Ciel pelan.

'Aku tak peduli padanya lagi pula aku tak membutuhkan dia,' Ciel bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan dengan santai untuk mandi.

Ciel berjalan dengan sangat santai. Memangnya untuk apa buru-buru? Ia mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Handuk, pakaian ganti, dan air hangat sudah disiapkan oleh Sebastian.

'Untuk apa dia menyiapkan air panas, setan tak merasakan panas ataupun dingin'

Ciel mulai merendam badannya, memposisikan tubuhnya agar terasa nyaman. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Biasanya Sebastian akan- lagi Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Untuk apa aku mengingat dia lagi'

'_A__ir ini terlalu panas bodoh! kau mau merebusku apa'_

'_Gomenasai Bocchan'_

Lagi-lagi Ciel teringat akan Sebastian. Saat itu pertama kali ia memasuki manisonnya dengan Sebastian. Apa yang dikatakan Sebastian memang benar ia keras kepala dan egois. Ia tak mau tahu akan keadaan Sebastian yang tak dapat merasakan suhu lagi.

'Cih ngapain juga aku harus memikirkan keadaan _butler_ku'

Ciel segera menyelesaikan kegiatan berendamnya. Takut mengingat Sebastian lagi heh Ciel? Ia memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan Sebastian untuknya dengan asal dan lambat. Ciel tak terbiasa memakai bajunya sendiri. Sekarang Ciel hanya berdiam diri di kasurnya. Ia bingung akan melakukan apa. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Ciel bangun dan berjalan ke perpustakaan. Ia memutuskan membaca buku untuk mengisi waktunya.

"Buku apa yang harusnya aku baca?" Gumam Ciel sembari melihat-lihat deretan panjang buku-buku di perpustakaannya.

"Sepertinya ini buku yang cukup bagus," Ciel mengambil salah satu buku.

Buku itu mengisahkan tentang seorang yang cukup beruntung menemukan buku dengan kekuatan supernatural dan dengan buku itu ia dapat melihat shinigami.

'Shinigami? Seperti Grell?' Dalam benak Ciel tergambar sosok Grell yang sedang meminta-minta ciuman dari Sebastian.

'Padahal merekakan sama-sama laki-laki' Ciel tersenyum tipis melihat _butler_nya dikejar-kejar oleh laki-laki tidak jelas.

"Argh kenapa aku malah mengingat dia lagi sih," Ciel menaruh dengan kasar buku itu dan menjambak rambutnya pelan.

Ia akhirnya mengganti buku yang akan ia baca. Buku dengan berbahasa italia. 1 jam, 2 jam, sampai 4 jam, berjalan dengan lancar. Ciel tak lagi teringat akan orang yang dulu menjadi _butlernya_.

"Sebastian ini artinya apa?" Tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk sebuah kata di buku tersebut.

"Seba- cih dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Lagi pula aku tak membutuhkannya," Kata Ciel kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah sore ternyata. Waktunya minum teh.

'Argh persetan dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan. Aku tak dapat lagi menikmati teh, itu minuman manusia bukan setan seperti aku ini'

Ia menutup matanya sebentar lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin berkeliling sebentar di manisonnya.

.

.

.

Tepat pada saat Ciel ditengah tangga, ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

'Apa itu Sebastian? Ah tidak mungkin. Aku sudah memperintahkannya untuk tak lagi dekat-dekat padaku'

Ciel membuka pintu dan terlihatlah dua orang, salah satunya terlihat sedang sakit.

"Ternyata hanya seorang anak kecil saja," Kata seseorang berambut merah.

"Kau benar, untuk apa aku susah-susah seperti ini kalau begitu," kata seseorang berambut putih, teman si rambut merah tersebut. Dia yang terlihat sakit.

"Karena kau telah melihat muka kami maka-," Lagi rambut putih berbicara dan menodongkan pistolnya kearah Ciel.

"Sebastian!" Panggil Ciel. Kau melupakannya lagi Ciel, _butler _mu itu sudah tidak ada disampingmu lagi.

"Memanggil siapa anak kecil," Sahut si rambut merah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Ciel langsung tersadar. Ia langsung berlari entah kemana, yang pasti menjauhi dua orang yang ingin membunuhnya. Ciel terus berlari ia membelokan laju larinya lalu memasuki dapur. Ia bersembunyi dibawah meja, beruntunglah karena meja tersebut mempunyai taplak yang cukup besar sehingga menutupi bawah meja. Samar-samar ia mendengar kedua orang yang ingin membunuhnya berbicara.

"Kau cari benda berharga, biarku urus bocah itu,"

"Dasar penyuka darah"

Sedangkan yang salah satunya lagi hanya tertawa,"khu khu khu khu"

'Ternyata perampok'

Setelah itu terdengarlah suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat Ciel.

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Kenapa kau bersembunya, _Bocchan_?"

'I-itu suara Sebastian? A-apa aku tak salah dengar'

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keluar meja.

"Ah disitu kau rupanya bocah," Kata si rambut merah dan menembak Ciel.

Timah panas mengenai tangannya, rasanya perih. Ciel merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa-bisanya tertipu akan halusinasi yang ia buat sendiri.

"Sayang sekali aku meleset, tapi taka pa dengan begitu aku dapat bermain sebentar denganmu bocah," Si rambut merah mendekati Ciel.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Ciel sangat ketakutan. Otak cerdasnya berpikir sangat keras, bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari orang ini. Ciel melirik kanan-kiri siapa tahu ada benda yang dapat digunakan untuk ia meloloskan diri. Yup, dapat. Sebuah pisau tergeletak di atas meja. Ciel tak mensia-siakan kesempatan itu. Ia mengambil dan melempar pisau tepat di dahi si rambut merah. Kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk berlari menjauhi orang tersebut. Namun sayang, dikarenakan Ciel tak mempunyai tenaga yang besar, pisau itu tak menancap cukup dalam sehingga hanya meninggalkan luka gores saja di orang tersebut.

"Berani-beraninya kau bocah" Si rambut merah murka, ia menembaki asal Ciel yang sedang berlari entah kemana.

Ciel berlari dan memasuki lorong dengan banyak pintu berjejer, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Ciel, yang ia masuki adalah kamar Sebastian, bekas kamar Sebastian. Kaki Ciel terasa lemas, ia merasa tak berdaya jika tak ada Sebastian. Seperti yang Undertaker pernah bilang tanpa Sebastian Ciel hanyalah anak-anak biasa, tak berdaya dan lemah.

Tap tap tap

"Dimana kau bocah sialan! Wah-wah mau bermain petak umpet, baiklah aku akan mencarimu bocah manis," Teriak si rambut merah.

Ciel dibuat merinding karenanya. Ia harus cepat-cepat bersembunyi. Namun kakinya lemas, ia ketakutan setengah mati. Tak ada yang melindunginya lagi kini. Ia merangkak ke bawah kasur, bersembunyi di bawah pojok kasur dengan kaki yang meringkuk. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah berkata tak membutuhkan Sebastian. Karena pada kenyataannya ia sangat membutuhkannya. Hanya karena ia merasa jenuh akan Sebastian, ah salah ia merasa jenuh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Air mata Ciel mengalir begitu saja, Ciel menutup dan menggit mulutnya. Ia berusaha agar ia tak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Tap tap tap tap duak

Suara pintu yang di buka kasar.

"Sepertinya kau tak ada disini"

Tap tap tap duak

Kembali suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

"Kau cukup pintar bersembunyi bocah"

Tubuh Ciel gemetar dikolong kasur. Ia sangat membutuhkan Sebastian. Ia merasa bodoh hanya karena kekerassan kepalanya dan egonya ia menyuruh Sebastian pergi. Ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh. ia termakan egonya sendiri.

'Sebastian aku berharap kau ada disini'

'_Gomen, gomen _Sebastian_, Gomenasa__i'_'

'_Cih, seharusnya kau tahu bukan kalau setan tak dapat tidur'_

'_Kau juga tahu bukan kalau setan tak mengkonsumsi makanan ataupun minuman manusia'_

'_Kau bebas dan jangan berada didekatku lagi, ini perintah!' _

'_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu, bodoh'_

'_A__ku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi'_

Terngiang di kepala Ciel segala makian dan bentakan yang ia tujukan kepada Sebastian. Air mata Ciel semakin deras. Ciel terlalu larut akan penyesalannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa cairan –darah dan air mata- telah mengalir keluar dari kasur dan menyebapkan ia mudah diketahui.

"Disini kau rupanya, bocah," Ia menarik kasar Ciel yang sedang bersembunyi.

Ciel terkejut, ia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang ingin membunuhnya sudah berada didekatnya. Ciel meronta-

Dor

Kaki Ciel ditembak oleh orang tersebut, dua peluru sudah bersarang ditubuhnya sekarang. Si rambut merah melempar Ciel ke lantai, membuat suara berdebum yang cukup keras. Ciel meringis merasakan sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit dihatinya. Ciel menundukan kepalanya. Ia sudah pasrah kalaupun ia akan mati sekarang. Hei Ciel, setan tak akan mati, bukan?

Dor

Satu lagi bertambah, kali ini di bahu Ciel. Tangis Ciel bertambah deras akibat nyeri yang tak tertahankan. Namun tubuh Ciel tak bergeming, ia tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Gomenasai Sebastian," Gumam Ciel pelan, sangat pelan.

Dor

Kali ini tembakan si rambut merah menembus kepala Ciel. Kepala Ciel terasa sangat pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Agak jauh disana terdapat Sebastian yang hanya berdiri menonton majikannya dibunuh.

"Gomenasai _Bocchan_. Anda masih setengah manusia yang dapat mati jika mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu," kata Sebastian dan melemparkan sebuah surat dari tempatnya ke atas mayat Ciel Phantomhive.

"Gomen, saya tak dapat mendekati anda. Itu perintah anda bukan?" kata Sebastian dengan tatapan terluka, namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Walaupun Ciel memutuskan kontrak tersebut, kontrak itu tak benar-benar putus. Ia masih harus menjalankan perintah majikannya.

"Bahkan sampai anda meninggal anda salah paham akan maksud saya," sedikit membungkuk, memberikan penghormatan terakhir dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Didalam bekas kamar Sebastian terdapat mayat yang tergeletak dengan banyak darah bercucuran. Diatasnya terdapat surat yang barusan dilempar Sebastian.

'Namun itu adalah pikiran saya dahulu. Yah mungkin saat beberapa bulan saya melayani anda sebagai _butler_ anda. Namun sekarang seiring berjalannya waktu. Saya tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada sosok yang egois tersebut. Di balik mata _Bocchan_ yang menunjukan kekuatan dan ketegaran tersimpan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Luka pada saat masa lalu itu masih membekas, bukan begitu _Bocchan_? Jadi ijinkan saya untuk mengobati luka anda pada masa lalu. Saya sudah berjanji akan bersama dengan _Bocchan_ sampai akhirnya, hal itu akan saya tepati. Walaupun itu bearti selamanya. Karena saya sangat mencintai anda Ciel Phantomhive, tak pedulu betapa egois nya anda, betapa keras kepalanya anda, betapa rapuhnya anda.'

**The End**

.

.

.

Gomenasai T.T Nana sudah membuat Ciel meninggal. Gomenasai. (lu kan authornya –_-") Tadinya Nana mau bikin happy ending tapi setelah dipiki-pikir Nana lebih memilih sad ending. Gomenasai T.T

Review please


End file.
